


Yes Dear

by DontOffendTheBees



Series: Candy Hearts [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Christmas, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, Living Together, Morning Routines, Mutual Pining, Organs, Pre-Relationship, Science, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontOffendTheBees/pseuds/DontOffendTheBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper brought disorder to his workspace. He wished he wasn't enjoying it so much.</p><p>Part of the Candy Hearts series- stories are otherwise completely unrelated and need not all be read/be read in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Popping briefly into the BBC Sherlock verse for a ficlet!
> 
> Yes, I'm a Sherlolly shipper. I have in the past been partial to a touch of Johnlock but due to some bad experiences I now keep that one on the backburner as my secondary pairing (besides, I actually quite like Mary and don't really wanna kill her off to get the boys together). 
> 
> It may not be what a lot of you wanted, but I hope you enjoy anyway! <3

"Did you move my brain?”

“Top shelf- behind the bread,” Molly's voice floated in from the next room.

“Ah,” Sherlock tutted, locating the elusive organ exactly where she said it would be. “Why did you move everything? I had this fridge exactly how I like it.”

“Because you shouldn't keep exposed organs on the same shelf as unwrapped dairy products,” Molly explained patiently. She shuffled into view, slippers dragging on the carpet.

“Well, you shouldn't keep bread in the fridge,” Sherlock muttered, sulky. “It goes stale.”

“No room in the cupboards,” Molly said, yawning as she switched on the kettle. “And we can't leave it out on the counter, Toby’ll get into it.”

“Why would the _creature_ have any interest in _bread_?” Sherlock demanded, eyeing the beast in question with annoyance. He could see why his new flatmate was fond of the cat, but he remained unimpressed.

“He'll eat anything if you give him half a chance. Except oranges, he hates those. Anything with citrus, actually- something about it bothers cats.”

“Indeed…” Sherlock said thoughtfully, filing away that handy piece of trivia for later use.

“Don't,” Molly said warningly.

“I didn't do anything!” He protested. He smacked the tray down on the kitchen island, loose brain wobbling like jelly.

“I could see you plotting,” Molly grumbled. She picked up the kettle as it came to boil, favourite mug set out at the ready. “Don't go spraying lemon juice everywhere, he'll just get agitated.”

Sherlock snapped on his latex gloves with a smile, completely unrepentant. “You spoil that thing. Perhaps he would benefit from a touch of adversity.”

“Sherlock,” she chided, stirring in her milk.

“It's character building!”

“Just try not to antagonise each other? Just for a bit?” She smiled sweetly, cheeks dimpling. “Just for Christmas?”

Sherlock harrumphed, pulling his goggles over his eyes. It did nothing to obscure his view of her sweet, hopeful little face though. A face he found it curiously difficult to say no to. “Fine,” he said, picking up his scalpel. “But if he shreds another perfectly decent pair of trousers he's out on the street.”

She grinned, setting down another mug at his side. His favourite mug, he hadn't even been aware of her filling it. And of course, it would be brewed to his exact specifications. “Thank you,” she said, standing on tiptoes to peck his cheek before wandering once more out of sight.

He made a mental note to be nice to the cat more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that! 
> 
> Tomorrow we're fandom hopping again- and it's probably one of the sadder installments to this series. So look forward to that! xD
> 
> Until tomorrow! X


End file.
